


Love is a Strange Thing

by dragonlily74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlily74/pseuds/dragonlily74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean admits his feelings for his friend Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Strange Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

Dean stared at Cas from across the room. God was he attractive. Bent over the coffee pot, ass perfectly accentuated by those tight black jeans, why did he have to go through this? He had accepted his feelings for his friend a long time ago, and now that Cas was human, well, they would be much easier to act on. He took a deep breath in and out before slowly getting up from his seat. He walked over to where Castiel was making coffee and stood next to him. 

"Cas, we need to talk."

Cas turned his head toward Dean and cocked his head to the side, in that adorable, puppy-like fashion, "What is it Dean? Is something wrong?"

"Kind of. I don't really know how to tell you though." He reached up a hand and brushed some hair out of Cas' face. He slid his hand down his friend's cheek and rested it there. Cas smiled softly, fondly. He nuzzled his head into Dean's hand and looked into his eyes.

"Yes Dean. I understand. I do not understand much, but I do understand my feelings for you. I... I think... I think I love you Dean."

Cas raised his head from Dean's palm and nuzzled his nose against Dean's. 

"Cas, I love you too." Dean said with a bit of a happy laugh. He pressed his lips to Cas' and Castiel kissed back. Love is a strange thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really super short one because I wrote it in about twenty minutes but hey whatever. It's all good.


End file.
